In business settings, there are often times where one person has to meet with groups of one or more people in a number of meetings. One example is where a job candidate (a recruit) has to interview with one interviewer after another. In some settings, to schedule the interviews, an electronic appointment invite, specifying the time window and location for each interview, is emailed to each interviewer of each group and to the job candidate. This process, however, is labor-intensive and time consuming because separate invites have to be generated and emailed to each interviewer. To save this time, sometimes one appointment invite is sent to all of the interviewers and the recruit that covers the cumulative time window for all of the serial interviews. The problem with this approach, however, is that the interviewers' electronic calendars will show that they are busy for the entire cumulative time window for the serial interviews, when in fact they are only busy for one interview time slot in that cumulative time window.